ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan Rising (TTA2 Episode)
The 12th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Raven ** Starfire ** Terra (joins team) Supporting Characters * Red Robin * Krypto * Lois Lane Villains * Slade ** H.I.V.E. *** Headmistress *** Hive Five **** Billy Numerous **** Gizmo **** Jinx **** Mammoth **** See-More * Blackfire ** Gordonians * Circe (shadowed) Other Characters * Justice League (mentioned only) * Knights of Rao (mentioned only) Summary Following the Knights of Rao's success in bringing down the last tyrants, Terra, full of confidence and joy, rejoins the Titans (although she will also be hanging out with her fellow Knights when time comes). As she shows her comrades what she learned, the Titans resume their battles against their foes, including the Hive Five students, who were sent by Slade and the H.I.V.E. headmistress to steal a new weapon of S.T.A.R. Labs that they can destroy the Titans and the Justice League. As the Titans (monitored and supported by Lois Lane) work to stop the villains, Terra and Raven notice something else on Jinx, who appears to be losing her sanity for her teammates' incompetence. And the two girls feel fear of the worse. Plot Following the Teen Titans’ team up with the Justice League to defeat the Apokolipians and the Knights of Rao’s conclusion of their objective to rid the world of Tyranny''Apokolips No More!, Starfire and Raven go spend a good time in shopping. There, they meet Terra speaking with Lois Lane. After a peaceful time together, the three go and take Lois to the Titan Tower, where Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg also welcome Terra back to the team (although she will also be hanging out with her fellow Knights when time comes). As Terra shows off the moves she learned with the Justice League, Lois interviews Nightwing about his and the Titans’ high scores. Their time is interrupted when a pack of reptilian aliens called Gordonians raid the Tower determined to “obliterate the Tamaranean”. The Titans fight back against the aliens as Terra defeats them with a massive sandstorm before discovering mind control devices having been put on them. Cyborg eventually traces the controller, which is in the hands of Starfire’s treacherous sister Blackfire, who still wants to destroy her sister out of jealousy. Terra again shows off her moves and defeats Blackfire, who then forcibly surrenders to the authorities. As they analyse Blackfire’s weapons, the Titans discover that the mind control devices are made of H.I.V.E. technology and Nightwing deduces that Blackfire is collaborating with the Hive Five. The Titans are joined by Red Robin and Krypto, who help trace the Hive Five to learn what they plan to do, while Lois stays to monitor their activities. Beast Boy and Krypto sneak into the H.I.V.E. headquarters and overhear the Headmistress speaking with Slade, who has the Hive Five acquire the best resources which they can use to destroy the Titans and the Justice League. As the Hive Five students set out for their mission, the Titans chase after their vehicle with Starfire and Krypto at close pursuit. Having stolen Lexcorp’s technology, Gizmo attempts to slow the two down with Lexbots. Just as the two are kept occupied by the robots, Terra puts a tracer in the vehicle as Lois tracks them down, learning that they are heading for S.T.A.R. Labs, where scientists are preparing protocols to help with future threats. Through the tracer, Terra and Raven also overhear Jinx yelling at her teammates so that they will have more sense in the mission. The two girls, however, notice something else about Jinx. While meditating to find answers, Raven has a disturbing vision surrounding the secrets Jinx hides, including the possible identity of her “true master”. Over this, Terra and Raven both agree to make sure the worst will not happen. The Titans manage to arrive in S.T.A.R. Labs right before the Hive Five do. The Five arrive and battle issues as the Titans keep the villains and the Slade Robots away from the scientists. Using Terra’s knowledge of how to defeat the World’s Tyrants when she was with the Knights of Rao, the Titans manage to out-smart the Hive Five and defeat them as the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists successfully pass their files to Lois, who exacts to deliver them to the Justice League. As the other Hive Five members bicker over their failures and put the blame on each other, Jinx continues complaining with herself over her teammates’ incompetence. It gets worse when Gizmo cracks a joke about it, as Jinx, losing her temper and sanity, starts quoting spells of unknown language, creating a violent tornado around herself while going for her full potential and threatens to obliterate everything in her path (even her own teammates). Terra gets Raven close to Jinx as Raven casts a mind-spell which forces Jinx to hallucinate of numerous innocent citizens tearfully frightened by her (as Raven and Terra acknowledge that, as evil as Jinx appears to be, still cannot afford to take a innocent life) enough to stop her rampage. Struck by confusion, Jinx suddenly disappears to places unknown. She is then shown in a unknown Throne Room bowing to her real master, who promises her to give her true strength to destroy her foes without hesitation. Back in the Tower, Terra admits she feels sorry for Jinx’s condition, to which Raven and Lois assure her that Jinx was just struck by pride, but she will get back to her senses soon. Appreciated for her performance, Terra is accepted as a member of the Titans as Nightwing assures her that her Knights of Rao are also welcome. '''Voice Cast' * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Tara Strong as Raven * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire * Roger Craig Smith as Red Robin * Ron Perlman as Slade * Candi Milo as Gizmo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, See-More * Benjamin Diskin as Billy Numerous * Nika Futterman as H.I.V.E. Headmistress * Dee Bradley Baker as Gordonians, Krypto * Tricia Helfer as Circe (credited only as “Jinx’s Master”) References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)